


Resistance to Love and other tales of the detention track crew

by Chiral_leaf



Series: Owl House romance and action [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animation, Botany, Disney, Drama & Romance, Freedom Fighters, Gen, M/M, Magic, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiral_leaf/pseuds/Chiral_leaf
Summary: The story follows the OwlHouse detention track crew (Jerbo, Viney, and Barcus ) as they fight against emperor Belos and the emperors Coven, along with the Beta versions of the owl house main cast. This takes place at least a few years after the first season.Jerbo is hiding a secret, that may compromise their mission.
Relationships: Barcus & Jerbo & Viney (The Owl House), Edric Blight/Jerbo
Series: Owl House romance and action [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162754
Kudos: 9





	1. Secrets

The rays of light cut through the dark, glinting off the red stained shovel Jerbo held over his shoulder. He tried to wipe his red stained hands on his brown leather jacket, but it didn’t do any good. Beside him and over a head shorter Viney shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her pale tunic spattered in red. Barcus let out a low growl. His head was topped with a bright blue mohawk and the right ear lined with gold rings. He had goggles strapped over his eyes, but his muzzle and front paws were a sticky matted red.

A rustling sound could be heard coming from the darkness of the forest. Jerbo tightened his grip on his shovel and brought his other hand to the machete and whip on his belt. Barcus bared his teeth. Two figures appeared out of the darkness before them. Jerbo relaxed a little when he recognized the beanie and long hair. “Good, it’s just you Luz,” Jerbo said with relief. He glanced to the other figure which despite the familiarity, still brought a chill instead of relief. “Willow,” he said with a nod in her direction.

Luz gave them a good look over, shifting her baseball bat from hand to hand. “What the Hell have you three been up to?” said Luz.

“Looks like fun,” Willow said with a chill smile, and licking her teeth and lips.

Jerbo tilted his head in confusion, then gave his hands and friends a glance. “Oh, I’ve been collecting blood root the past few days, for potions.”

Barcus said,”Woof woof.”

“Barcus says he’s been making heath potions from the blood root. It’s a messy job,” said Jerbo.

“Woof.”

“And clairvoyance is only a very rare side effect this time.”

“So that’s plant juice on you too?” said Willow, waving her hand at Viney.

“No, this is definitely blood,” Said Viney. “I’ve been tending to the wounded all week.” She reached into the large pack on her back and pulled out a small wooden crate, handing them to Luz. “These are extra health potions we made, for the frontline resistance,” she whispered. Viney saluted over her heart and they all followed suit.

“Much appreciated,” said Luz. “Stay strong.”

“No Poison?” said Willow with a slight frown.

“No, that’s not our priority,” said Viney with her own frown.

“I did collect seeds of some interesting venomous plant species, if you can us them. Poisonous ones too,” said Jerbo as he handed, her an envelope from his pack, hand shaking. He didn’t want to think about what they’d be used for.

“Any intel on Belos or his Coven from town?” Said Luz.

“They tightened policing in response to the resistance. Also, indoctrination. They have a new Junior Emperors coven at Hexside. Largely an indoctrination tool, and they spy on the parents,” said Viney, disgust in her voice.

“They’ve forced Bump to retire”, said Jerbo, making quotes with his fingers. “They said he just decided to retire and enjoy life, but they consider Bump to be far too liberal, which is saying something. I’m glad we graduated a few years ago.”

“News on the front isn’t any better. We’ve had some casualties. Eda was injured, but she’s recovering,” said Luz. She passed viney an envelope. “Here’s intel details, encoded. And additional funds we’ve liberated.

Barcus reached into his pack and pulled out an envelope in his mouth. “Arf woof.” He passed it to Willow.

“Compromised assets,” Jerbo translated. Barcus made a great spy when he had the time. Oracle spells were a great help, and if he went nude, he could pass for a street dog or a family pet and go completely unnoticed. It hurt his dignity, not to mention his fashion sense, but it was for a good cause.

“We’ll send a message for the next meeting in the usual way. Protocol 4C,” said Luz. She glanced at Jerbo. “Nice. Indiana Jerbo, I dig the look. Classy.”

“Thanks,” Jerbo said with a shrug. He was used to Luz making human references he didn’t get. He took the brimmed hat strapped to his pack and put it on, strapping the shovel to the pack in its place. “It’s good to see you guys,” nodding to Luz. “I wish we could afford a proper visit without drawing suspicion. I’ll head out first, I have some plants to collect anyway.”

Jerbo trekked through the wood for a good 40 minutes, until he came a clearing full of dark purple leaves covered in twisted spines. He collected turquoise fruits careful to avoid the dripping spines. After an hour heard a distinctive bird call. Then he heard it again. Jerbo made his own distinctive call. The other answered in reply. Jerbo looked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched or followed. After a minute he followed the call into the woods until he was in a smaller clearing with softer looking plants.

In the middle stood a green bird. When Jerbo became visible in the clearing it vanished, becoming a figure with a long white cap and a silver beaked mask. This one was high ranking, finely detailed with a fierce visage. The figure wore knee black high leather boots and matching black leather gloves. The dark grey uniform under the cape was neatly tailored and severe. Luz had called the emperor covens new uniform facist chic, whatever that meant.

As Jerbo got closer the figure pulled of the helmet, revealing a delicate face with green hair and pale skin. Jerbo nodded at the figure.

Jerbo left the clearing a couple hours later, checking again he wasn’t followed. He made the long trek back to his camp, the sun setting behind the massive gnarled trees. He rushed into his tent, exhaustion trumping caution. He greeted by darkness and a knife held to his throat., the blade biting into his flesh drawing blood.

“What did you tell my brother?” said the figure behind him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Jerbo, panicked.

“I know you’re a terrible liar, Jerbo. Don’t try that with me. You’re too honest and I know you too well.”

“I didn’t tell him anything.”

“Why have you betrayed us? Why did you meet my brother?”

“I haven’t betrayed you…I like your brother”

“Liking my brother isn’t reason to betray us and give him intel,” said the figure.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m romantically involved with your brother.”

“oh, Farkle,” the figure swore loudly. “And for that you betrayed us?”

“No, I would never. He doesn’t know I’m part of the resis…”

“Don’t say that here. The tent might be bugged.”

“It isn’t. I’ve been spraying for spy beetles,” said Jerbo.

The figure sighed. “Good,” it said.

The knife lowered and a light appeared behind him. Jerbo turned slowy to face Amity. Her face was dirty. Her hair was long and brown. She had stopped dying it when she cut ties with her family.

“Jerbo,” Amity said. “This is dangerous. My brother is dangerous.” She sighed again. “I don’t think you’ve betrayed us, but you are being naïve. What do you see in my brother?”

“He’s a good person.”

“I highly doubt that, but he is charming,” said Amity. “What else do you see in him?”

Jerbo chewed in his lip for few seconds. “Hmm, he’s funny and sweet. He likes the way I see and think about things. And he’s built like a unicorn beautiful, delicate, pale skin and a massive…”

“Ok, I don’t want to hear that much detail about my brother,” Amity cut in. “I hope you were going to say Heart.” Amity sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. “Look, it sounds like you’re sincere, but this is dangerous. My family are master liars, manipulators, illusionists, and social climbers. They will not hesitate to use you. And…” She hesitated. “And Jerbo you aren’t very good with people. You’re clever, and I’ve read your observations on nature and your experiments with combing abominations and plant magic. You’re brilliant… but yours is a world where everything has an underlying truth to be discovered. People aren’t like that, especially my family. They lie, they cheat, they use and they judge.”

“I… I know I’m not great with people. But I think he’s being honest with me. He says my honesty is part of what he likes about me,” said Jerbo.

“I just don’t want you to make a mistake. You three can be naïve, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I know you three know your support is vital to the resistance and that you’re putting yourselves at just as much risk. But you aren’t fighters or killers, and I hope you don’t have to be. You are my friends. You need to think about your safety, your friend’s safety, and protecting the resistance.”

“I know,” Jerbo said. “I just…”

“Just make sure you think with that big head of yours and not your…” Amity paused. “Your massive heart.”

Jerbo didn’t know how to respond to that but smirked.

Amity sat in thought for a minute “But why are you sure he doesn’t know that you’re resistance?”

“Either he doesn’t know. Or he hasn’t told anyone if he does.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I’m not dead,” Jerbo whispered.

“Then why are you two meeting in secret?”

“I’m low class, a known former acquaintance of you and the traitors, an illegal multi-coven magic user, and a touch odd if there being kind. I have to keep my nose clean in public and I’m still probably not safe from swinging from the gallows or being frozen in stone. The three of us may have to go in hiding as well if things get worse. We only haven’t so far because it’s easier to help from the open…”

“And if Edric associated with you in public…” said Amity.

“He’d draw unwanted attention to me and also put himself at risk,” finished Jerbo.

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Said Amity. “I still don’t think you can trust him though. Umm…How long have you…”

“We’ve been in varying states of friendship since Hexside,” Jerbo said, voice heavy. “but he’s never been brave enough to tell his parents. And with what happened with you and your family and the Emperor cracking down after Lilith’s betrayal it only got worse. Logically, I know we should have stopped. Or maybe I should have ended it a long time ago. It hurts the way it is right now, only seeing him in secret. Always afraid of being found out. But I don’t want to be without him.” Jerbo teared up, holding back sobs.”

“Jerbo…” said Amity. “I’ve been there… I’m sorry.”. She wrapped her muscular arms around Jerbos large lanky frame. She didn’t quite make it to his shoulder. “It’s okay big guy, let it out. A little catharsis is good for you.”


	2. Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Edric as he serves the Emperor.

Edric strode to the large doors, cape flowing behind him. The guards on either side of the door nodded. Edric cleared his throat. The guards knelt down. Still Edric did not move. “Sir,” the left guard said, and the right guard repeated as he caught on.

“Good dogs," he mumbled as he passed through the door.

“Good of you to join us, Master Edric,” said a hollow but Eloquent voice from end of the large hall as he approached. The other figure, a woman with green hair stifled a giggle.

“Sister,” said Edric coldly.

A masked figure was now clearly visible in the darkness, and waved a glove hand. The massive doors closed somewhere behind Edric with a slam. “We have urgent matters to discuss,” the masked figure bellowed.

“Yes, lord Belos,” said Edric with a kneel.

“We’ve been at it for years, and the resistance is still a thorn in my side. How can a sad band of criminals, hedge witches, traitors, and commoners elude the trained soldiers and my coven specialists we send after them? We make progress, but they continue to hold ground. I now believe I’ve been too lenient. We have intel that townsfolk have been funneling them supplies and information. Not unexpected, but deeper than we feared. I fear the weak and disobedient are poisoning the rest.”

“Sir, we have a lead on the resistance, we can…” said Emira.

“I’m aware,” said Belos coldly. “But it isn’t enough. Emira, I want you to separate out the weak and unconventional in town, make sur they don’t infect the rest. Interrogate them as needed, I don’t care what you do. Kikimora has elaborate plans if the need them.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Edric, I believe we have a solid lead on the main base of the resistance. Find it and take out your sister and the human.”

“Yes, My lord.”

“Amity is mine,” Emira shouted. “Umm, Emperor, my lord” she corrected. “I am the best choice to hunt down Amity. She betrayed me, and our family.” She glanced down at her left hand. “I will show her no mercy.”

“Emira, I appreciate your passion, but we need a cold logical mind on this. We need results. We don’t need your emotions or need for revenge clouding your judgement.” Belos nodded toward Edric.

“Please my lord. Let me handle the resistance. Ed can coldly handle the townsfolk. I imagine his impartial logic will be useful,” said Emira.

“Very well. I will let you handle the resistance, because of your loyalty, but I expect results.” He turned his masked face. “Then the town is yours.”

“Yes, my lord,” said Edric.

Back in his quarters Ed warded the walls and slumped into his ornate desk chair. He pulled a green bottle from one of the locked desk drawers and downed its contents.

“Knock, knock,” said a voice behind the door.

Edric sighed and got up to open the door. “Sister, what can I do for you?”

“So, what have you been up to, brother? Spending more time at those Bordellos you favor?” said Emira.

“At least I pay for mine. Instead of the cruel trickery you use to satisfy your desires.,” said Edric.

“That cruel trickery, as you put it, is half of the fun. It’s much more satisfying to take, than be given.”

“Perhaps because we were given everything, except our freedom.”

“My, My. On top of being late someone is a bit testy and waxing philosophical. You know how dangerous that is. And don’t you dare try to defend Her, even if its through one of your frustratingly indirect intellectual quandaries. I know that everything that slips through those pretty lips is designed to cover your ass, even if that toned pert little thing doesn’t need much to cover it,” Emira said lasciviously. “Besides, she made her choice. She betrayed our family.”

Edric says nothing.

“Besides you should be grateful. I know you would have felt guilty, even if you didn’t show it.”

“Do what you must,” said Edric. “but it won’t bring back your missing fingers or fix our family. And you’ve already let Belos replace both of those for you, anyway.”

“Psssh,” Emira sighed dismissively. “You should have fun with this assignment. Another puzzle to solve. More people to manipulate. You chastise me, but you’ve gotten so cold since mittens left. You’re no fun anymore.”

“Fun?” Ed raised an eyebrow. “You mean like your prank last month? Where you randomly switched the potion labels at the public hospital using illusion?”

“Yes, it was pure chaos. Hilarious.”

“I saw the aftermath. A sick woman turned inside out. A child with a cold aged 20 years in an instant. Some other cases…”

“No one important was hurt. It doesn’t matter. Keeps them on their toes,” said Emira with a chuckle.”

Edric squeezed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. “Don’t do anything reckless. The resistance aren’t stupid.”

“I’m not the one you should worry about, Brother.”

The warm wood stove in the corner of the office always felt homely and comforting, in opposition to the bones and strange art in the rest of the room. “Excuse me,” said Edric softly.

“Oh, it’s you, handsome. What can I do for you?” said the small birdlike woman.

“Kikimora, I need the paperwork on the towns folk. The poor, the magicless, dissenters, duel or multi track enthusiasts, the suspicious, etcetera. And any of the potential plans you’ve drawn up. “

“Yes, sir,” Said Kikimora as she pulled out a number of scrolls and files from large cabinets.

Edric set down and read through the files. “This is a good start. We need to get the public to do much of this themselves. They need to alienate their neighbors. To force them to relocate to designated areas. The public needs to be complicit, and not feel forced. They need to feel like they had no choice for the public good. That we did nothing wrong, that they did nothing wrong. And it is better if those forced to move or imprisoned either blame themselves or resent their neighbors. We want to discourage a unified front of resistance.”

“Clever as always, sir. Devious,” said Kikimora with a cruel smirk.

“Get started with the Junior emperor’s coven. It’s easiest to indoctrinate children. And then have them speak at the rallies. That will pull some heartstrings.” He looked through the files thoughtfully and brushed his green hair out his pale face with some melodic “hmms” and “ohhs” to himself. Hopefully Kikimora was watching. “Get me the latest reports on the resistance and counter measure plans. I need to make sure public opinion isn’t negatively shifted at key moments of implementation, either by their actions or ours.”

After a moment of hesitation Kikimora pulled out more files, many in red folders or heavily stamped. “Yes, Sir.”

Edric slipped some of the files into his black leather case. “Let me know how phase one goes and I’ll prepare phase two. I’ll send you more details.”

Back in his quarters Edric began to go through the files in greater detail. He took a small gilded box out of his desk and carefully snorted some of the pink powder. He shook with a sniff and put the box away. He made careful notes, copying names, making elaborate plans. He wiped his eyes in exhaustion. A glance at the mirror above the desk showed the smear of black ink across his face. I also showed the bags under his eyes. The fine creases in his pale skin, highlighted by ink smudges. The handsome face tainted by the realities of this world, and ink. He looked down and hands were covered in ink, …he wished that was all they were covered in. He twirled his fingers and with a glow the ink vanished… if only the rest were so easy.

Edric walked through the winding streets and alleys of the market. He was off duty but still decked in dark gray and black leather, he had an image to up hold. He looked carefully at the goods in each window or stall as he passed by. He passed by a dark shop and ducked into an alley and knocked on an aged door. A toothed mouth slowly opened and he tossed a few gold coins in. A wrapped parcel slid out of toothed mouth in the door, which he quickly tucked peep into his large jacket.

As he walked down the street he milled through a number of small crowds. Passing through one he heard a shout of “Fascist” and heard the screams of a tomato until it splattered against his back and was forever silenced. It seemed some of Luz’s human words had spread around. He turned to see a young goat boy, part of the crowd pulling away from him in horror and part crowding around him defensively. Edric pulled the shimmering silver short sword from his waist and held it in front of the boy throat, then he slowly put it away. “Consider yourself lucky,” he spat. Much of the crowd sighed with relief.

Edric pulled out a black notebook and the same crowd gasped in horror. “What’s his name, “said Edric. The crowd said nothing. “His name?” he repeated impatiently.

Some from the crowd to the side stepped forward. “Erol … Erol Kozel,” They said slowly. There a wave of nods and affirmatives, while the other crowd swelled with gasps and yelling.

Edric wrote down in his black book and tucked it into his jacket. With a twirl of his fingers all trace of the tomato vanished from his back. He pushed through the crowd, tired of them. Making his way along the stalls one caught his eye. The stall itself was understated, but the plants lined along the crooked benches were anything but. A small plant caught his eye, unlike anything he had ever seen. The pink and green leaves shimmered like opal, and the spiral flower glowed brightly in neon green. He couldn’t recognize the species. He pointed wordlessly to the plant.

“You have rare, but expensive taste,” said the old woman tending the stall.

He sighed knowingly and passed her two gold coins. “Wrap it well,” Edric said. She wrapped it and the pot carefully in paper and cloth, into a small wooden box. He tucked it securely into his jacket.

Edric passed the elegant manor, and glanced knowingly at the red lantern glowing above the porch. He walked through a stone path through the small garden to a side door. He knocked three times in quick succession, then walked through the now illusory door finding himself in a gaudy parlor heavy with incense and perfume. “Madame Boscha,” said Edric with a mock bow.

“Ed, always good to see you,” said Boscha.

“You mean my coin and the emperors turned eye?”

“Well, that too. But you are a favorite of the girls. Just go easy on them. The last one nearly collapsed after you got done with her.”

“I only give them exactly what they desire,” he said with a smirk. He passed a small bag into her palm with a jangle. “I want an extra long session tonight.”

“Your money,” said Boscha, weighing it in her hand. Under her breath, “Poor girl, … or maybe lucky.” Louder she said,” Room 4, upstairs. The new girl should be up to it. You can change and prepare in the water closet over there like usual.”

After 20 minutes Edric left the water closest and closed the door behind him. He came out shirtless, skin slick with oil, smelling of mint and juniper. His slender toned body gleamed in the lamp light. He walked up the carpeted stairs, headed to room four.

Back in the water closet the floor creaked and the towel swished. The real Edric panted heavily, but tried to muffle it. The desire simulacrum illusion and the invisibility illusion both took a lot out of him and the simulacrum would have to last for hours. He slipped out the window as silently as he could, which he had opened for a breath of fresh air while changing. Once clear of the bordello and out of sight he pulled out his staff. He gave the bat on top an affectionate rub before making sure it was also invisible, and hopping on. Edric made a bee line for the dark forest. Once deep enough to consider himself safe he stopped to lift the invisibility and rest.

Once it got going the desire simulacrum could usually tap magic from the other person, which helped. He was exhausted and still had further to go. At least that was one spell that didn’t make him feel guilty to use. Apparently, one night the simulacrum had spent an entire evening playing witch chess with a girl. It didn’t make them do something they didn’t want to. He wished he could say that about all his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Be sure to read the next chapter.  
> (still rough, I need to smooth out some details and story.)
> 
> I've got nothing against Emira, but someone has to be the antagonist.


	3. Meetings

Jerbo sat under a tall tree peeling silver fruit and straining silver juice into a large jar. Focused on his task he only partially registered the dog walk up beside him. Without thinking he began to pet the dog, continuing to juice with one hand. He stopped juicing and turned when he realized the dog had an unusual tuft of green hair. He was no longer petting a dog, but petting Edric, who was panting and jaon all fours. His hand was entwined in that thick green shiny hair.

Jerbo jumped in shock, spilling the bottle of metallic juice. Edric quickly propped it upright using his mouth, before the majority could spill out. Then still on all fours he began to lick Jerbo’s face. Jerbo began to laugh and push him off. “What are you doing here? We didn’t have a meeting scheduled, it’s dangerous”

Edric continued to lick his face and Jerbo pulled back again, but couldn’t escape with the green haired man kneeling on him. They rocked and their lips met, Jerbo stopped struggling. He pulled the smaller man against him and kissed him deeply. Edric returned the kiss, twisting his slender fingers into Jerbos thick brown hair. Ed pulled back and gently licked Jerbos full lips, then along the cheek, and along his large ears. Jerbo shuddered.

“Those long sexy ears,” Edric whispered, and Jerbo pulled him tighter.

This continued for a few glorious minutes, but as much as this was exactly what Jerbo wanted, he couldn’t help but be suspicious. “Why are you here?”

“I really wanted to see you,” said Edric.

Jerbo raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

“It’s the truth. Ok, I do need to talk about some things, but not first. I really want to see you.”

“Great, because “we need to talk about things, but later” is just what will calm my anxiety,” said Jerbo.

Edric let out a sincere high-pitched chuckle. “Like anything ever calms your anxiety. That big brain of yours never turns off.” He leaned forward and kissed Jerbo’s cheek, then licked it. “But I know how to help.”

Jerbo laughed, then smiled. “OK, the talk can wait. What did you want to then?” He placed his large hand on Edric’s slender toned thigh.

Edric nudged the hand away, but slid his back against Jerbo’s chest. “Not yet. We have time, I just want to enjoy it”. He twirled his fingers and an adorable furry fruit bat with a suit of armor and a long sword appeared on the ground in front of them.

“You aren’t helping my nervousness.” Jerbo mumbled, but he pulled a vial out of his pocket and dumped it on a nearby plant. He made symbols with his fingers and a small plant abomination rose from the ground with thick leaf armor and a leafy twig sword. The bat struck with its sword. With a rustle and woody thunk the abomination blocked it with twig. The bat parried to the side, and thrust inward. The body of plant and mud shifted, the blow barely missing. The bat flew up and up, then down, wrapping both hands around the hilt as it plunged toward the earth and the abomination. It struck, and part of the mud and plant body was severed. The plant reshaped itself, though now smaller. The bat rolled back to get away, but found a vine wrapped along its clawed leg.

Both men were focused on the action and moving their fingers, controlling the magic creations.

Edric nestled his head against Jerbo’s broad chest and pushed himself tighter. Jerbo’s face flushed, though he tried to maintain focus.

The plant abomination lunged forward for the kill with multiple sharp twig branches. The bat flapped a wing and flipped to the side. The abomination missed the body but impaled a wing, now tangled with the bat. The bat squealed in pain but twisted forward and bit the head off the abomination. The abomination dissolved back into the ground. The bat stood and bowed, then the illusion vanished.

“You win,” said Jerbo. “Like always”.

“That’s because I have better coordination than you and you have a major character flaw,” Ed said as he hugged Jerbo tightly.

“Pretty sure there’s a whole list, but…oh you mean that I don’t particularly care if I win?”

“That’s the one.”

“Hmm, that would never work if I did, I could never compete with you. And you do care, even when you don’t show it. Personally, I never practiced fighting with abominations.”

“Though you make plant abominations all the time.”

“Sure, to see if I can. Or because it can perform a certain task. Or to understand it. Or to tell a story.” Jerbo moved his fingers. A large flower grew up from where the abomination had dissolved, it bloomed bright green and purple, then faded and swelled into a large gold fruit. He plucked it and handed it to Edric.

Edric laughed. “You just one upped me. Are you sure that’s not trying to win?”

“Maybe it is. I never said I like losing, just that winning isn’t the goal.”

Edric went to take a bite of the gold fruit. Jerbo knocked it out of his hand, “It isn’t edible.”

Edric turned and kissed the bottom of Jerbo’s prominent chin.

Jerbo slid his hand through the thick green hair. “Did you want to play another round?” he said.

“No, let me rest a bit. I spent a bit of energy getting here.” Edric closed his eyes and pressed against Jerbo. Jerbo gently stroked the green hair until Ed slumped and his breathing slowed in sleep. He was so cute like this. The pale sleeping face looked so innocent, and playing games he had looked so excited and full of wonder. But that sweet pale face was in stark contrast to the black leather uniform Ed wore. He didn’t want to think about what it represented, but it was getting hard not to. He noticed the creases around the eyes, they weren’t children anymore. What had Ed seen? Something seemed to be taking a toll on him, aside from just the years. Most of a decade had passed and they were still just stealing moments with each other. Somehow everything was the same as high school, but worse.

Jerbo kept watch while Edric slept, but had to fight his own drowsiness. The warmth of the beautiful man against him was intoxicating. So familiar and comforting, but so rare. The rich smell of the forest mingled with the musky sweetness of Eds green hair. Breathing deeply he drifted into the darkness.

Jerbo felt colder and slowly began to awake. Ed was no longer on him, that familiar warmth gone. He looked up to find Ed looking down at him. He gave Ed a tired smile, but it wasn’t returned. The face that looked down on him wasn’t the one he was familiar with. Still the same green hair, the mole on the cheek, the pale skin, but no light behind the eyes, no perpetual half-formed smile on the lips. The gold eyes were cold, the lips creased with … anger? … or maybe disgust? He wasn’t sure.

Jerbo tried to stand, but fell over. His hand and ankles had been tied. He struggled to free himself. A kick to the stomach stopped his squirming, while a second softer quick flipped him back into an upright position.

“You have been betraying me,” Edric shouted.

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking, said Jerbo.

Edric pulled the silver short sword form his side “Who else in town is working with the resistance?”

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking.”

“So, you aren’t working with the resistance?”

“I…” Jerbo shook his head.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar. Usually it’s actually endearing,” Said Edric, bring the sword closer to Jerbo’s long thick neck. “So those are pretty rare, aren’t they?” pointing to the silver fruit.

Jerbo just nodded.

“And what can they be used for?”

“Si…silver makeup and candles”

“And what else? Don’t forget I used to read treatises on plants to try and impress you. Not that I ever did, you always knew more.”

“I was impressed and I thought it very sweet, but my passions are one area I don’t like to lose at. You should be able to appreciate that.”

“Hmmmff, stay on topic. What else is it used for?”

“Po… powerful healing spells.”

“Yes, which might be concern enough. But what else?”

“I don’t know.”

“I certainly don’t believe you. Perhaps very powerful shielding and explosive magic. The kind regulated by the emperor.”

“Perhaps, I don’t usually deal with making the potions.”

“But you certainly know how to collect and prepare them for a particular use. And the juice is particularly potent. Hmmm, I wonder if you’re simply selling to the resistance for the money? But you’re still wearing that worn adventurer and experimentalist gear you think is stylish.” He brought the sword to Jerbo’s full lips, lightly drawing it across till a drop of blood welled up. “But then again it would be your ideology that would draw you to them, wouldn’t it? Half of you just wants to focus on your plants and projects, but you do care about people. And about what you consider justice.”

Jerbo said nothing.

“I’m sure Barcus and Viney are involved if you are. They should be easy enough to capture. You three should have been obvious early targets. Nonconformist even in school.”

“That used to be part of what you liked about me,” said Jerbo softly.

“Perhaps, but I’m no longer a teenager,” Edric said wistfully. “Now who else is working with my sister and the human?”

Jerbo shook his head.

“If you turn them in, I can protect you.”

“I’m sorry Edric… I’m sorry,” said Jerbo, tears running down his face.

Edric tried to look into Jerbo’s eyes but the awkward man wouldn’t look into his eyes. This wasn’t unusual with others, but he always looked into Ed’s eyes. Instead, he was looking behind Edric. He turned to look behind himself, and was surprised to see a giant gold abomination covered in purple flowers and glowing faintly, then brighter. “Farkle,” he shouted and threw himself on Jerbo.

Searing light emanated from the golden abomination and engulfed them and the surrounding forest. When the light faded the earth was scorched black in a large circle and the golem had vanished. Edric lay on top of Jerbo with a blue shield spell flickering around them. Jerbo pushed Edric off him, who didn’t seem conscious. He pulled his wrist against the sheathed machete on his waist, until the rope found exposed blade and after several minutes, he managed to free his hands. He pulled out the machete an held it against Edric’s neck. After a few more minutes Edric opened his eyes. Jerbo let out a sigh of relief, but then stiffened anger. “Don’t try anything,” he said.

“Please,” said Edric with pain in his voice. “Purple vial in my left jacket pocket. Please.”

With reluctance he pulled fished around for the vial and pulled it out, never removing his eyes or the machete from Edric. He glanced at the vial of purple glitter. “Pixie dust?” he said with disappointment. “I have a more conventional pain killer I can give you.”

“Not pixie, antidote. Please quickly. I need to snort it,” Edric said faintly.

“I better not regret this,” Jerbo muttered as he opened the vial and poured it under Edric’s nose. Edric snorted deeply multiple times before going limp.

“Farkle, that hurts,” Edric said as he awoke with a start, his voice suddenly higher than it had been. “Good on you, very cunning. You definitely shouldn’t trust me. Though I can’t my feeling aren’t a little hurt you were going to blow me up, but then again I doubt you expected to survive either.”

“Did you save me so your intel source wouldn’t be lost?”

“Not at all. Well potentially in part at the time, but I did it because I love you silly,” said Edric. He leaned forward to kiss Jerbo on the nose, but felt cold steel against his neck. “Oh right,” he laughed.

“Are you sure that wasn’t pixie dust? Are you ok?” Jerbo asked confused.

“I’m better than I’ve been in a long while… well except maybe for the internal injuries. I told you that was the antidote.”

“The antidote to what?”

“Illusion poisoning. I’ve been using illusion constantly for years, as well as constantly lying, and using potions to suppress parts of my personality. I can’t keep it up much longer, my personallties are splitting and the one I maintain the most taking over,” said Edric.

“Illusion? Lying? To who? Me?”

“No,” said Edric shaking his head. “To Belos. To Emira. To the town. I show you my truest self, you big dweeb.”

“But why?” said Jerbo, confused.

“To protect you and Mittens. I could do that better form the inside. You, Barcus, and Viney were obvious choices to arrest long ago, but I was able to give logical reasons why it was better not to.”

“And Amity?”

“Let’s just say we got vital intel into the whereabouts of the resistance just a little too late, multiple times. But it would only work so long. Belos has lost patience and they were able to circumvent my intel networks.”

“Why did you come so suddenly?”

“I had to tell you, viney, and Barcus to leave town. I can no longer protect you. But I didn’t expect my personality to break. That was unfortunate, I must have used to much illusion.”

“But that was still you wasn’t it,” said Jerbo sadly.

“I… umm, yes. I hate to admit that my core I’m narcissistic, manipulative, egotistical, and cunning. I had to suppress my better angels in part to fool Belos, and certain memories. I had to build a believable persona, that was realistic. I don’t like to think of that as me, but certainly a part.”

“Your better angels? Your kindness, empathy, whimsy, silliness, and optimism.”

“Yes, and you. Definitely one of my better angels. You draw out my best traits with your own kindness, empathy, whimsy, silliness, and optimism. But in you those are balanced by cynicism, realism, curiosity, insecurity, and brutal honesty,” said Edric.

“Are you sure that wasn’t pixie Dust?”

Edric laughed. “I’d asked you to lower the sword, but honestly you probably shouldn’t”

“So, you really have been working for the resistance all these years?”

“Not directly, no. That would be too dangerous. But I tried to tilt things in their favor when it wouldn’t be detected.”

“This isn’t a trick?” Jerbo said wearily.

“No. But if it was, I wouldn’t tell you, so you shouldn’t just trust me.”

“What if I were to tell you that I’m secretly a double agent working for Belos while pretending to work for the resistance while pretending to just be a plantsman? And my goal was actually to catch you because you were suspected to be a double agent,” said Jerbo.

Edric stiffened and his mouth tightened. He began to move he fingers by his side.

“Wait. I’m joking. It was a very bad joke. I’m not a double agent. I do work for the resistance,” said Jerbo with panic.

Edric moved his hand and the machete flew out of Jerbo’s hand and landed ten feet away. “Aha, I got you to admit you work for the resistance. Mwa ha ha, Mwa ha ha. I’ve got you now.” He templed his fingers then he laughed maniacally. Then he fell over on his side and began to giggle hysterically. When he recovered, he said, “Actually, that was a great joke. Stupid under the circumstances, but epic.”

“Perhaps, or was it a test? Our response was classic Ed, which does sit in your favor. But if you are telling the truth and this has been act for years, you are a giant asshole.”

Edric nodded sagely. “I am a giant asshole.”

“I had to convince myself you weren’t a monster. That I wasn’t betraying my morals by continuing to date you. That you weren’t using me. I though about ending it, part of me was afraid of losing you and the other half was afraid of retribution.”

“I know. You’re right. I’m sorry. I thought if I told you and Amity I’d be putting myself and both of you at greater risk. I’ve known for a long time you were both founding members of the resistance. I was already hiding my relationship with you from my parents because I was afraid, so it wasn’t that hard to take it a step farther,” said Edric.

“Our relationship is kind of messed up,” said Jerbo.

“I know, but I don’t want it to be. That’s what I needed to talk to you about. The resistance members in town are in danger. You, Barcus, and Viney need to leave town as soon as possible. You need to join the main resistance camp or set up another one, or something. And I want to join you,” said Edric, reaching out to touch Jerbo’s face.

Jerbo leaned forward to meet it, the caught himself and leaned back out of caution

“You haven’t been guarding yourself well. You want to believe me. I could have killed you multiple times”

“True,” said Jerbo “but you’re even more deadly with your tongue than your sword,”

“You would be the one who would know, big guy,” Ed said with a smirk, licking his lips.

Jerbo blushed. “Not what I meant.” 

“Oh, I know exactly what you meant. You shouldn’t trust me. I’ll have to earn that, if I get that chance.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Edric sighed and sat on the ground. He fished into his black coat and pulled out two small parcels. “A gift for you and a gift for Mittens,” he said. He unwrapped both. Two potted plants, one with small brown and green leaves. The other with pink and green leaves shimmered like opal, but the spiral flower and half the branches had snapped off. “oh, I’m sorry. Yours got broken,” he said voice quavering, his eyes tearing up.

“It’s okay. It should live and they’ll grow back. It’s very beautiful, rare genus, but I’m unfamiliar with the species,” said Jerbo. “Thank you.” He looked into Ed’s golden eyes. So much sadness and pain. He had managed to compose himself until now despite everthing, but apparently a failed gift was too much. Jerbo reacted without thinking. He squeezed Edric in a large embrace and put his lips against the other mans. They both kissed deeply, with tears dripping down their cheeks.

“At least Amity’s didn’t break,” said Jerbo.

“Yes, hers is the important one.” Ed waved his hand and the plant became a small black scroll wrapped in silver chain. “I told you I used too much illusion. This is all of the intel I’ve gathered over the years, and the plans for the attack on the resistance base. They know where it is. You have to get this to Amity and move the base.”

“Why can’t you give it to Amity?”

“She trusts you. She definitely doesn’t trust me, and I can’t leave the Emperors coven yet. They can’t know yet that the betrayed them and leaked the information, or they might change the plans or move up the attacks, then the advantage might be lost.”

“But you can’t. I can’t lose you again. You aren’t stable. You’d never be able to fool the emperor like this, and even if you could manage it you might never recover your true personality,” said Jerbo.

“But I have to!”

With a flash of light a figure appeared beside them. “I agree with both of you. About me not trusting you and you not being in shape to return to the emperor’s coven. Not about your self-sacrificing heroic unicorn shit,” said a muscular woman with brown hair.

Ed’s eyes grew big and he ran at the woman. She motioned to cast a spell, but he wrapped his arms around the woman and lifted her. “Mittens, it really is you? It’s been so long.” He spun around with a giant goofy grin on his face. “Man, you got butch,” he said as he felt her muscles. “Wait, is that offensive since, you know?”

Amity pushed herself free and punched him on the shoulder, but she was fighting a smile. “It really is you, isn’t it? The old you, the real you? At least mostly.”

“I think it is,” said Jerbo. “But we need to get him to see Barcus and Viney to stabilize him, internal injury and illusion poisoning he said, and we also need them and our network out of town, and you need to read that.” He nodded at the scroll. “We may have to evacuate and relocate camp.”

“You take him to camp C, incase it is a trap we won’t lead them to the main camp. I’ll send out orders and get both evacuation underway as fast and inconspicuously as I can. When I can, I’ll send Viney and Barcus to meet you.”

“Ed, do I need anything to open the scroll?” said Amity.

“Just a little Blight blood”

“I can help evacuate our people in town,” Said Jerbo.

“Normally, I’d agree, but you’re the best person to handle Ed. If he’s telling the truth he’s going to need you. Long term magic poisoning is nasty. And if it is a trap, then you’re the only on than he might listen to, or at least might not kill. And you need to hurry, I was alerted to the light in the area, and knew you were out this way, but something else could have seen it as well.” “She hesitated. “… I saw the scorching. I’m guessing that was more than a signal, but I think the real Ed would rather die than become a monster if it came to it, and you know that too. I’m sorry I have to leave this to you.”

“It’s ok, Mittens. I’ll handle it,” said Jerbo.

“If you call me that in front of anyone, I’ll kill you,” she said with a small smile.

“Mittens, Mittens, Mittens, Mittens,” said Edric.

“I’m used to it from you, but on the other hand they’d actually care if I killed Jerbo.”

“Ouch, she’s sassy,” Ed laughed, then clutched his side with a wince, then laid in the grass.

“Ed, we need to get somewhere safe. You aren’t doing well, you’re even paler than usual”

“You’re just jealous of my complexion.” 

“Of course, I am,” Jerbo leaned down and kissed Ed. The he placed a hand on the pale forehead.

Jerbo pulled a couple vials from his pockets and dumped them on a large shrub. A large plant abomination rose from the ground. It bent over and carefully picked up Ed.

“He’s taller than you. You better watch out, you know how I like tall guys,” said Ed.

“It’s an emotionless cursed construct,” said Amity.

“Don’t talk about Jerbo that way. I’m still fond of him,” said Edric.

“I forgot that my brother is always extra. I guess it still beats a fascist. I hope you can handle it.”

“I’m not sure if I could ever handle it, but that’s what I fell for to begin with,” said Jerbo.

Jerbo put his hand over his heart in salute to Amity. “Hopefully we can all meet again under better circumstances. “

Jerbo headed into the forest with the abomination following behind. “Bye mittens,” called Edric from the forest.

Amity shook her head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> This is still a rough 1st draft. Feel free to leave edit/critique suggestions.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written and the first time I've written a public fanfic.
> 
> (Sometimes I like to write prose and vivid descriptions of the scenery. This is paired back. which is better?)
> 
> Should I write another chapter?
> 
> Jerbo is my favorite OH character for some reason, as well as the Detention track gang. But I love the show as a whole and the main cast.
> 
> I'm also working on a Jerbo x Edric story set within the time frame of the show. (despite both being side characters this is my favorite ship for the show.)
> 
> I love the juxtaposition of pairing what the fandom has interpreted the beta characters as, with older versions of the detention track group which makes and amusingly contrasting picture.  
> Though it ended up darker and less comedic and whimsical than I intended, but I think it still works.


End file.
